Yandere Billy
by MrsYuki
Summary: Just Billy being a yandere! Adult content, obviously! Ectofeature! Billy x Spencer!
1. The start of it all

**Just a story about Billy being a yandere^_^**

**Warnings: May be some rape... Will be some gore!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own any of DTMG.**

**Hope you enjoy guys!**

* * *

**The start of it all**

Billy watched Spencer sleep wearing a vacant face, remembering the things that had happened earlier that day. Spencer swallowing his ecto, turning all ghost, and being inside Spencer. His face twisted into a strange smile. Being inside Spencer. He began to giggle lowly and swish around the room in a frenzied manner, and when he managed to calm himself, he had already woken up Spencer.

"Billy what are you doing, it's three in the morning." Spencer yawned, arching up and rubbing his eyes. Billy noticed his cuteness and smiled.

"I got exited Spencer, I was inside you today!" He laughed, running his hands through his once black hair. Spencer paused, shrugged and fell back into bed.

"Goodnight Billy."

"Goodnight Spencerrrr!" Billy sang, again hovering over Spencer. He thought to himself for a moment, contemplating on whether he should kiss Spencer, but in the end he settled with no and lay next to him, closing his eyes.

* * *

Spencer opened his eyes to a cheery looking Billy. He handed Spencer his clothes and Spencer awkwardly took them, slipping into them.

"How are you today? Did you dream about anything?" Billy asked, smiling. Spencer yawned and shrugged, walking out of his room with Billy slowly trailing behind.

"I'm good, had a dream about Mallory." He laughed, more to himself. Billy shuddered at the name. He's always hated Mallory, her perfect looks and beating heart, she had everything Billy didn't. Including Spencer's heart. Billy grunted in anger. "Why is it that everytime I mention Mallory you get angry?" Spencer asked, pouring some coco pops into a bowl and innocently peering up at Billy. Billy couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable he looked. He reached his hand out and ruffled Spencer's hair.

"You wouldn't understand yet." Billy chuckled. Spencer frowned and scooped some cereal into his mouth.

"I'm 14 Billy, I'll understand." Spencer assured. Billy took a deep breath and leaned close to a very confused looking Spencer. He swallowed a mouthful of cereal and as he did so, Billy placed his cold lips onto Spencers warm ones. Billy pulled away and regarded Spencer's... confused face.

"Understand?" Billy asked. Spencer slowly nodded, slowly regaining his posture and mind.

"Look Billy I... I just don't go that way, besides, Mallory is already my number one, she has my heart." Spencer chuckled, and Billy feigned a laugh and a smile.

"I understand! Don't worry about it!" Billy laughed. Billy watched Spencer finish his cereal through clouded, blank eyes. How much he wanted Spencers heart was unreal... And if Spencer wouldn't give it to him, he would have to take it for himself.

* * *

**I know, pretty short, but I'll put more chapters!**


	2. Mallory

**Second chapter WOOO! **

**Warnings: Gore, insanity, homosexual crushes!**

**Disclaimer: This wouldn't be here if I owned DTMG.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mallory**

Spencer sighed as he walked through the halls of his school, a very vacant Billy trailing behind. He was thinking over the scenario that took place this morning.

"Yo Spencer, Sup Billy." Billy heard an annoying, navel voice call out. He sapped out of his gaze and peered over in front of Spencer to spot Rajeev next to a blushing Shanilla. Billy knew Shanilla liked Spencer, it was obvious. He smiled.

"Hey Bromigo." Spencer greeted Rajeev and had a conversation about the new game that was coming out this weekend. Shanilla just stared lovingly at Spencer, and Billy stared vacantly at Shanilla, with his head tilted to the side.

"You okay Billy?" Spencer asked. Billy looked down at Spencer, smiling widely and goofily like he always did.

"Not quite Spenpal, I need to take care of something!" He laughed, speeding away from the grouped teenagers. Billy was looking out for HER. He looked left and right but still no sign, until he heard a familiar soft laugh. He spun around to see Mallory stood in the middle of a group of people, all smiling and laughing at whatever she said. Billy slipped a ring on her whilst she wasn't looking, and when she saw him, he beckoned her near. The group of suck ups began walking away, and Billy smiled warmingly at Mallory in fake happiness.

"B-Billy Joe Cobra?" She asked. Billy nodded.

"I've heard alot about you, Mallory. I want you to come back to my place where we can make.. Music." He winked. Doing this was making Billy sick inside, but how else would he get rid of Mallory? Mallory obviously nodded, and followed Billy out of the school.

* * *

Billy walked downstairs, leaving Mallory to redress herself and wait for him up their. Billy chucked up a disgusting mixture of blood and Ecto from his stomach into the sink in the kitchen, and as he tried to regain posture, he grabbed a knife from the side. Slowly and carefully, he walked back into Spencer's room,where Mallory sat combing her hair. She looked towards Billy and smiled, blushing.

"That was amazing- Billy?" She stuttering, watching Billy's comforting face turn into something of pure insanity. Mallory stood up and backed away as she saw the large knife in Billy's hand. "W-what...?" She asked, shocked.

"You stole my Spencer's heart, and now I'm going to steal yours..." He mumbled, lunging at her and plunging the knife into her jugular. Blood sprayed out onto Billy and Mallory let out a choked scream, feeling her lungs be filled with blood as she struggled to breathe. Billy laughed and continued stabbing her. She fell to the ground, and Billy mounted her lifeless and mangled corpse, ripping open her once beautiful, lady like chest and pulling out her heart, hearing crunching and popping noises from where the veins were ripped, like when you snap some celery. Billy laughed and floated away with her heart in his hands, being prepared to clean it and keep it as a souvenir for all his hard work.

* * *

**There is the second chapter, hope you liked! There will be more!**


	3. The plan Unravels

**Chapter three WOOOOO!**

**Warnings: Conversation about sex, not really something to be warned about but yano.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Billy, Mallory or Spencer!**

* * *

**The plan unravels**

By the time Spencer had gotten home, all that was left of Mallory was her heart, which Billy had hidden, so he can show Spencer later on. Billy had also burned all of Mallory's things, so her ghost could never be discovered by Spencer. Spencer walked into his room to see a very cheery Billy.

"What is with you?" Spencer laughed, throwing his bag to the floor an sinking into one of his chairs. Spencer laughed and sat in the one next to him.

"I don't know, just adrenaline I guess." he laughed. Spencer smiled and began playing one of his favorite games, Axe Maniac.

After a while of silence, and the occasional 'YEAH!' from Spencer, Billy Turned his head towards Spencer and thought.

"Hey Spence... I was gonna ask, you'e a virgin, aren't you bro?" Billy asked, running his hands awkwardly through his own hair. Spencer paused the game.

"Yeah I am, are you?" Spencer asked, watching Billy's awkward face change into an amused smirk.

"I'm Billy joe Cobra." He laughed. Spencer laughed along with him.

"True. Why did you ask, anyway?" Spencer asked, furrowing his brow for a second.

"I wanted to know who you are planning on giving it to." Billy mumbled, smiling to himself. He knew full well that he wouldn't get Mallory.

"Mallory, by far. Who did you give yours too?" Spencer asked, feeling quite hot of he accidental thought of sex. Billy looked around nervously.

"One of my old private tutors." He mumbled. Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"And how old where you and this 'private tutor'?" Spencer asked, amused. Billy shrugged and sunk back, laughing.

"I dunno.. Probably about 14... She was... I dunno, 29?" Billy mumbled.

"What?!" Spencer gasped, laughing as well. Billy laughed too.

"Yeah I know, but I was curious and... It sort of just happened." Billy mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"What exactly went down?"

"Okay well me and Mrs. Bronaza where in my room in my old mansion, and as instructed by my parents, she was teaching me some stuff.. Nothing major. But she was wearing this really skimpy top and-"

"Okay I get the jist, I don't need to know ALL of the details." Spencer chuckled, rubbing his head awkwardly.

"It's waaay better with boys though brosifus, I wouldn't waste your time on Mallory." Billy pondered, shrugged and pulling that smug face he does.

"I already told you, I love her."

"Your loss!"

"I'm going to take a shower, I'll be back soon." Spencer mumbled. Billy smiled as he walked out of the room, his plan falling perfectly together.

* * *

**There most likely will be adult content next chapter! wink wink.**


	4. One step closer

**Another chapter omg**

**Warnings: Lime-ish Lemon! Ectofeature (Billy x Spencer)!**

**Disclaimer: NOPE**

* * *

**One step closer**

Billy watched Spencer through clouded eyes as Spencer rubbed a soap bar up is torso. Water ran through his soft brown hair and down his flushed cheeks, making him blink it away. Billy could feel himself getting excited, and decided to play the tragic heroine. He slipped easily out of the room and knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Spencer called from inside the room. Billy forced a sad-sounding voice.

"It's me, brony Danza, can I come in?" Billy Called from the other side of the door. It was faint, and Spencer couldn't really hear much over the sound of dripping water, but he could hear a hint of sadness in Billy's voice. Or so he thought. Spencer thought for a moment.

"I'm in the shower, Billy." Spencer grunted.

"It's not like I'm going to see you, there is a shower curtain in the way." Billy replied slowly. Spencer sighed, seeing his breath in front of him in the hot shower.

"Fine." He yelled. Billy glided through the door and sat on the toilet seat, looking at Spencers silhouette. He smirked to himself, watching Spencer rub himself with his own hands, washing off the lather.

"Bro I wanted to talk to you about something." Billy mumbled, fake sadness dripping from every inch of his voice. His voice was strained and croaky, asf he had just been crying. Spencer thought Billy was upset, but Billy knew it was fake.

"What's wrong? Have you been crying?" Spencer replied, standing still in the shower. Billy watched him closely, leaning back and taking in what he could make out with a satisfied smirk.

"The conversation earlier.. Just left me feeling a little empty, you know, like when you feel like you miss something?" Billy carried on, ignoring Spencers question. Spencer ran his hands through his hair slowly thinking, causing Billy to gasp slightly.

"You miss sex? What are you getting at Billy.." Spencer mumbled. Billy could tell Spencer was blushing, even though he couldn't see his features.

"I just miss the feel of being able to pleasure someone, ya know? I mean, not necessarily sex, bromigo." Billy mumbled, his sad voice echoing through the tiled room. Spencer sighed and continued washing, and this made Billy angry. He flew into the shower quickly, causing Spencer to jump at his sudden movement. Spencer blushed deeply and covered his downstairs. "Come on bro, just once!" Billy asked, stepping closer to Spencer. Spencer backed up against the cold wall, feeling his back press against the tiles.

"What are you planning on doing with me?" Spencer sighed, slightly giving in to Billy's sad state. Spencer was always big hearted, and Billy knew that all too well. Billy rubbed his eyes free of ecto and stepped closer to Spencer, looking down at him with cloudy eyes that made Spencer shiver.

"No sex, I promise." Billy assured, and with that, Spencer let go of his member, which was semi-hard. Billy smirked and gently gripped it in his hand. "Seems this already wants me." and with that, he latched his mouth onto Spencer's roughly and began pumping his member softly, causing Spencer to gently moan into Billy's mouth. Billy used his free-hand to twist at Spencer's already hard nipples, and Spencer pulled away from Billy, arching against the wall and crying out. Billy began to pump a little faster, feeling Spencer squirm in delight underneath him.

"F-faster.." Spencer moaned, his warm breath causing Billy to shiver. Billy felt himself harden against his tight trousers and pumped Spencer harder and faster, feeling Spencer build up his orgasm slowly.

"You're acting as if you've never touched yourself before." Billy smirked in a low, seductive voice. Spencer growled as Billy began to nibble on his neck, lick it and kiss it all the way to the jaw bone. His hand roamed lovingly around Spencer's body, caressing all of his sensitive spots and driving Spencer crazy.

"I never.. Have.." Spencer gasped, grabbing Billy's wet jacket in his fists and leaning his head back so Billy could get a better taste of Spencer's neck. Spencer kissed Billy, and Billy kissed him back in delight. Billy smirked into the kiss, thinking about how he was one step closer to making im fall in love. Without any warning, Spencer shoved his hand down Billy's trousers and gripped his member, stroking it gently. Billy let out an unexpected moan and used one hand to undo his trousers, giving more room for Spencer to touch him. He grinned as Spencer began to mirror what Billy did to him, feel him everywhere, fiddle with his sensitive spots, and lick and bite his neck. Billy smirked.

"I wasn't expecting this." He chuckled lowly, again attaching his mouth to Spencers. Billy began pumping Spencer as fast as he could, which caused Spencer to arch and gasp, releasing white gold all over billy. Billy growled at the site of Spencer and Shot his ecto onto Spencer. The two boys leaned against each other, out of breath for about 10 minutes with the shower still on, until one of them finally spoke up.

"A-Amazing." Spencer rasped, falling limply into Billy's arms, asleep and exhausted. Billy smiled gently and turned off the shower.

"One step closer."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! It took waaay longer than it should have to write because I was distracted by Homestuck ._.**


	5. Mallory's Heart

**I wasn't caught up in Homestuck this time!**

**Warnings: Insanity... Pretty much it I guess!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here!**

* * *

**Mallory's Heart**

Billy floated around after Spencer, rambling on about his usual stuff. They were walking through the halls peacefully until some people walked up to Spencer and stopped him rudely in is tracks.

"What's the deal, Spencer Wrong." Klete obscenely asked. Spencer look at the group in confusion.

"Want me to handle them ghost style?" Bill asked, waving his fists around like a lunatic. Spencer shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked, quite innocent on the situation at hand.

"We know you had something to do with the disappearance of Mallory." Another person said. Billy's eyes narrowed and he jumped down, landing next to Spencer.

"Mallory is missing?" Spencer asked, looking worried.

"We know it was you." Another of the obnoxious group said. Billy felt angry that he couldn't do anything.

"We're leaving, come on." Billy said, picked Spencer up and speeding out of the door with him in is arms. Spencer wrapped is arms around Billy and buried is face into Billy's neck.

"Do you know where she has gone?" Spencer asked. A moment of silence and hesitation fell between them.

"Yes." Billy replied, his voice distant and cold. Billy let Spencer down, as they were in his bedroom. Spencer looked at Billy's vacant, scary face and shivered.

"Well... Where?" Spencer asked. A creepy smile slowly spread across Billy's face, as he pulled a large round object out of his pocket. He extended his arm so that Spencer could see.

"Right here!" Billy giggled. Spencer snatched the heart, putting it up to his cheek.

"Why!" Spencer asked Billy in a frantic tone. Billy just giggled and watched Spencer fell to his knees, nuzzling the heart with tears running down his face. "What happened to the rest of her?" He asked in a quiet tone.

"I disposed of it." Spencer felt something rush through him as he stared at the only piece of Mallory that was left. He smiled gently and wiped away the tears, bringing the muscle up to his mouth and taking small bites out of it, feeling the blood run through his mouth. Billy watched with amused eyes as Spencer devoured the heart, more hastily by the second.

"Now we can be together forever..." Spencer giggled. Billy felt angry. He can't turn insane. Where is his cute, innocent Spencer?

"Go to bed." Billy said in a monotone voice. Spencer looked up with an equally vacant expression as Billy's.

"I don't wish too." Spencer replied, standing up and walking out of the room. Billy fiddled with his thumbs for a moment as he watched the elevator go down. When he was sure it was down, he began laughing and crying.

"this wasn't supposed to happen!" He screeched, and with that, he slid a knife into his pocket, and followed Spencer into his kitchen.

* * *

**Oooh what's going to happen? D':**


	6. A month later

**Hey guys!**

**Warnings: Some gore and talk of rotten humans! Ectofeature, Billy x Spencer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of DTMG at all!**

* * *

**A month later**

The foul smell of Spencer's dead family loomed in the dark mansion. Billy had boarded up all windows and doors, and the bodies of his rotting family were Spencer's only food. Billy looked around the mansion for Spencer, smiling wider than humanly possible. The last month has been amazing. Billy has finally caught Spencer, Spencer is finally his!

"Where are you, spencer?" Billy called innocently through the house. "Bro? You in here?" Billy called again. He began to laugh loudly when he caught sight of Spencer rocking back and forth behind his amazing purple sofa. "There you are Spencer, I was getting worried!" Billy laughed, gently guiding towards Spencer. Spencer looked up at Billy with scared eyes and scrambled backwards. "Aww, come on ozzy oz bro, you think I'm gonna hurt ya?" Billy giggled, reaching a hand out towards Spencer. Spencer coward away and Billy's already unstable emotions began to snap yet again. "You get your fuckiong ass into my arms now or I will never let you out of my sight again!" Billy yelled at the top of his lungs, making Spencer jump. Spencer stood up reluctantly, letting Billy embrace him. Billy kissed Spencer on the mouth. "I love you Spencer, you will be mine forever." Billy said, waiting for an 'I love you too' back off Spencer. Billy gripped him harder. "WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME?!" He screamed, gripping Spencer and yanking him onto the sofa. "I'll have to make you love me!" He yelled, straddling Spencer.

"N-no more rape... It hurts..." Spencer quietly begged. Billy stopped and looked down at Spencer's innocent face, covered in bruises and cuts. Tears ran down his own face and he embraced Spencer.

"Spencer, forgive me, I just don't want to lose you..." Billy wept. Spencer stayed tense, knowing full well what Billy would do if he resisted. "Come on, let me make it up to you." He said, letting spencer stand up on weak legs. He clasped his hand around Spencers and gently pulled him into his room, Spencer all the while staying silent and just staring straight on. Billy lay Spencer down on his bed and draped the covers over him. "Stay in bed, Spencer." Billy said sternly. He went to the over side of the room to pick up some sort of white cloth and press it to Spencers nose and mouth. Billy smiled to Spencer as he gently closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Spencer opened his eyes to find his legs had been tied together and his wrists had been too. Billy was back to his usual self then.

"You're awake!" He heard, and in seconds, Billy came into view. Spencer forced a smile to try and keep on Billy's side. "Rajeev and Shanilla came to see you!" He said cheerily. Spencer's face lit up. Finally some company!

"Really? Where are they?" Spencer asked, watching Billy's face grow even more twisted.

"Right here!" He giggled, pulling up the carcasses of Rajeev and Shanilla. Spencer sighed. He was used to seeing dead bodies now, and seeing as how he was forced to eat his own rotten family... He wasn't phased by much anymore. It's almost like he stopped his emotions from feeling. Apart from one odd feeling. Billy had left the room and Spencer was left alone to think about his feelings.

"He abuses me. He rapes me countlesly. He forces me to eat the rotten flesh of my dead family. He kills me lover and my friends. But... I know Billy is still in there somewhere, and that Billy is my friend... No, he is my boyfriend."

* * *

**This one wasn't very good, I'm sorry :s**


	7. I can't help but love you

**Hey guys, just another chapter!**

**So, people have been asking me to do some smut/lemon/sexy times ^_^ Don't worry guys, I have already written a plan for this whole story and it does contain smut!^_^ (But not in this chapter)**

**Warnings: Ummm... Ectofeature!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ghosts, birthdays, cakes, or DTMG xD**

**Hope you enjoy guys!**

* * *

**I can't help but love you**

Spencer wept quietly, he had been blindfolded and he didn't know what was going on around him. He heard the odd sniff, as if someone was crying or had a cold, and he heard things being moved around, dragged across the floor, and heavy sighs. He obviously knew it was Billy, who else could be doing it? Billy had burnt all of his friends and family's belongings so that Spencer could not see them.

"Stop sobbing Spenpal, I'm making it all okay I promise, bro." Spencer heard Billy say lovingly. He felt a cold, shaky, yet gentle hand wipe away the tears that formed on Spencers cheeks below the blind fold. It made Spencer want to cry more. He just wanted to see Billy's face. He wanted to hug him. He wanted to play games with him like he usually did. Where is his Billy. He broke into full tears and couldn't stop sobbing, not even bothering to try and break out of his bounds. "Spencer stop. It will all be okay." Billy said, planting a gentle kiss on Spencer's lips. Spencer smiled and quietened down. "I'll take your blindfold off when I have finished getting things ready."

"What are you doing, can I ask?" Spencer said, expecting a slap or a punch for questioning Billy. All he got was a chuckle. Spencer felt Billy leave his side again and resume what ever he was doing. Spencer just lay there, bound to his bed with a blindfold on, listening carefully to the movements he could hear.

"I'm doing it okay?!" He heard Billy whisper. "He will be fine, I promise." He heard again, but was too tired to take note. Spencer began to fall asleep, the noises around him becoming more muffled.

* * *

"Hey Spence, you with me?" Billy said, looking down at Spencer with a happy face. Spencer looked up, blindfold gone. Spencer smiled at his bro. "So, you gonna stand up or what?" Billy said, moving away from Billy. Surprised, Spencer looked at his arms and legs to see no ropes.

"Thankyou so much!" Spencer yelled, tears falling down his face. He felt weak, and he just wanted to fall back asleep. He hadn't eaten in days. He flew into Billy's arms, catching Billy of guard.

"That's not all, Pepperbrony." Billy said, guiding Spencer over to his wardrobe. Billy pulled out a box and handed it to him. Spencer, exited, opened the box and almost fainted of happiness when he saw what was inside. Inside the box was a pair of Rajeev's shoes, both of his parents wedding rings, Shanilla's earrings, one of Jessica's sweatbands and Malory's locket necklace containing a picture of her mother. eagerly, Spencer slipped on all of the attire, all the while Billy watching with happy eyes.

"Spencer my son, long time no see!" Hugh said, ruffling his sons hair with a transparent hand, His mother gripping the other hand. She smiled. Shanilla and Mallory were stood, arms linked, and smiling. Spencer greeted all of them, almost in tears.

"Where is Rajeev?" He asked. Shanilla giggled.

"Funny you asked, Spence!" Shanilla said, pointing to the elevator door. Spencer spun around to see Billy and Rajeev holding a massive cake. They brought it over to Spencer and set it on the table next to Spencer's bed. Spencer walked over and read what it said on that cake.

"Happy 15th birthday, Brozone layer!" Billy yelled, hugging Spencer tightly. Spencer wiped the tears from his face. After weeks of not seeing his family and friends, here they all are, celebrating his birthday. All of them are here, even his wonderful boyfriend. The wonderful man that made this happen. Billy Joe Cobra.

* * *

Spencer stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and walking into his bedroom. He searched through his drawers and wardrobe for clothes, setting them all out on his bed one by one as he found them.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you, Bromigo." He heard. Spencer turned around to be greeted by Billy.

"What's wrong Billy?" Spencer said, noting the tears evident in Billy's eyes.

"I'm sorry.. I'll make it up to you, send you back to school and stuff.. Feed you proper food and stuff.. I don't care whether you love me or not, I just don't want to see you unhappy. I've cleaned the whole house, free of corpses, I've made a mausoleum for for them in the back garden.. Please, don't hate me Spence..." Billy sobbed, looking down the whole time. Spencer smiled and cupped Billy's face in his hands. Billy looked at him shocked.

"I do love you though, Billy." Spencer said smiling, wiping tears off Billy's face. He pressed his lips against Billy's, feeling Billy smile against the kiss.

"I love you too."

* * *

**I actually can't wait to put smut into this story:D**


	8. Alone Time

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I have been really sick :c**

**Warnings: Lime-ish lemon, ectofeature (Billy x Spencer), adult content!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this at all!**

* * *

**Alone** **Ti****me**

"Where are Rajeev and Shanilla?" Spencer asked, looking up at Billy, who was gliding around the room in pure elegance. Spencer had something on his mind.. And he would go to any lengths to get it off.

"They went jeans shopping." Billy replied simply. Spencer pulled the pillow from behind himself and set it on his lap.

"Where are the family?" He asked, watching Billy's easy movements.

"They've gone to see if anyone can see them." Billy replied.

"Oh.. Hey, will you do me a favor?" Spencer urged, watching Billy's eyes turn to him.

"Whatever brotissery, you name it." Billy smiled, floating down to the floor. Spencer smiled.

"Will you go to the store and get me... A lot of things? Like, so much things it will take about half an hour to check out?" Spencer asked.

"Sure thing!" Billy yelled, speeding out of the wall. Spencer sighed in relief, pushing the pillow off his growing erection. It had been long since he had proper pleasure and not just Billy raping him. He undid his trousers and gasped as the pressure was revealed. He pulled off his trousers slowly, letting them drop to the floor. He figured Billy was going to be long... So he thought he could take advantage of this. He ran a shaky hand up his thigh and slid it to the bottom of his top, gripping it gently. Slowly and slyly, he slipped the top over his head and threw it to the ground, the air touching his chest making him blush a deeper shade than he already was. He lay back on his bed, slipping his boxers down to is ankles. He gently gripped his erection, taking in a shaky breath. Slowly he began to pump it, feeling the pit of his stomach knot up. He watched white liquid collect at the top of his member and he gently stroked it up and down, moaning slowly. It had been so long. Billy entered his mind as he stroked himself, thinking about Billy fucking him. Remembering when Billy gave him the pleasure he craved in the shower, and wishing for Billy's hands to be all over him. Spencer had always known he was bisexual, ever since the first time he saw Billy at one of his family gatherings. He was lay across a sofa, shirt off and hair a mess, watching everyone with half-lidded, tired eyes. Of course they didn't mind, he was Billy Joe Cobra, nobody told him what to do. Spencer couldn't help but speed up at the thought of Billy. Billy's voice was just something else. Spencer steadied himself and moaned louder, feeling himself come closer to his orgasm.

"Billy!" Spencer yelled, deep in his fantasies.

"Yeah bro?" Spencer heard Billy say. Spencer opened his eyes wide and looked up to see Billy hovering over him.

"When did you get back?" Spencer said awkwardly, keeping his hand on his member, to afraid to move it away.

"Just a second ago. I left all of the things that you wanted in the kitchen." Billy smirked, admiring Spencer's member. "Do you need some help?" Billy said, slipping off his jacket and letting it drop to the floor. Spencer blushed as he watched Billy strip, wanting so much just to touch himself more and more, but he was holding back. Billy straddled Spencer, licking seductively at the hardened nubs on Spencer's chest and running his hands around him. Spencer was gasping and blushing, letting Billy completely take control. Billy smirked as he looked up at Spencer's face, which was bright red. Spencer opened his eyes at the loss of contact and saw Billy staring half-lidded at him, which caused a knot in his stomach. Billy slowly leaned up and placed his lips on Spencers, running his hands through Spencer's hair slowly. When spencer began to mirror Billy, Billy picked up the pace, grinding on Spencer. Spencer moaned into the kiss as Billy's hands slowly ran down to his ass, groping and parting it. Billy removed his mouth from Spencers and brought it to his neck, kissing and nipping all over the place. Billy ran his fingers up Spencer's chest, running them up his neck and pushing them gently into his mouth. Spencer slided his tongue slowly across the cold fingers, feeling them get wet underneath his tongue. He looked up at Billy who was encouraging him to go on with his dark, half-lidded eyes. Spencer sucked and licked harder, wanting nothing more than for Billy to be inside him right now. He knew it was real this time. This time it wasn't rape. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Billy asked, gently sliding the fingers out of Spencer's mouth. Spencer, blushed and grabbed Billy's other hand, moving it to his chest so Billy could feel his fast heartbeat.

"I've never been more sure of anything." Spencer blushed, and with that, Billy parted Spencer's legs and slipped a hand between. Spencer let his hand cover his mouth as Billy pushed one finger into Spencer, the weird intruding feeling made Spencer want to cum. Slowly he pumped it in and out, and Spencer was so deep in his own thoughts he didn't even realize that Billy was adding more fingers until he added the third one. Spencer gasped, bucking onto the fingers. Billy watched with almost closed eyes as Spencer's whole body wracked with pleasure. Billy pulled out quickly, gripping Spencer's hips and lining himself up. He thrust in hard, hearing a painful moan escape from Spencer. Billy sighed and began to move slowly in and out, waiting for Spencer to properly adjust. It was hard to not want to fuck this boy. His hair was a mess, his body was tanned and it wasn't a bad body at that, and the way he moaned was like music to Billy's ears. Spencer gripped Billy's arm gently and looked at Billy with wide, adorable eyes. Billy extended a hand to ruffle Spencer's hair, like he did the first time they met.

"What is it, Spenpal?" Billy said in a calm, sort of fatherly voice. Spencer gripped the hand on his head and blushed.

"D-do whatever you want with me.." Spencer mumbled, and with that, Billy smirked and pulled his hand away and rested it on Spencer's stomach, sliding it easily up and down. Billy began to pick up the pace on his thrusting, hearing moans of satisfaction erupt from Spencer's mouth. Billy liked having control but he wanted to pleasure his bro, not hurt him. He leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips, slowly at first, but it soon grew frantic, just like Billy's thrust's and Spencer's moans. Spencer moved Billy's necklace away from his chest so Billy had more room to roam his hands, and he did.

"Let me see you touch yourself." Billy mumbled through clenched teeth. Spencer snaked a hand between them and gripped his own member, lazily trying to keep in time with Billy's thrusts. Billy couldn't help but moan at this, watching spencer struggle, so deep in pleasure he couldn't even manage to move his hand. Billy moved his hand away gently, letting it rest on the bed next to them, and he gripped his member, pumping it as fast as he could. Spencer choked on his own gasps, eventually letting out one loud moan, cumming on himself and on Billy's hand. Billy blushed, watching Spencer's face made him want to cum, but he didn't. He thrust himself even more frantically into Spencer and finally came, pulling out and collapsing on Spencer. He wrapped his arms around him and sighed.

"Billy, I love you." Spencer said. Billy looked up at Spencer's sleeping face and sighed.

"But you will never be fully mine."

* * *

**I know you guys have been asking for this and now you have it^_^ There will be another chapter guys!**


	9. Happy End

**Sniffle, it's the last chapter!**

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Warnings: A little bit of gore, Ectofeature (Billy x Spencer)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DTMG!**

**Oh by the way guys, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

**Happy** **End**

Spencer opened his eyes to find himself lay underneath a naked Billy. He blushed and shook him.

"Hey Billy.. Can you get off me?" Spencer said. Billy jumped off him quickly, retrieving his clothes from the floor in shyness. "Billy, I had sex with you and you're shy about your body?" Spencer asked.

"What? No! The Cobra would never be shy of his awesome bod!" Billy said, slipping into his clothes. Spencer pulled on his as well.

"So why are you in such a rush to get ready?"

"Because I don't want to leave too little to the imagination." Billy said, winking. Spencer blushed, but laughed.

"Billy, we just- Never mind, I'm going to get breakfast." Spencer laughed, turning around to walk out of the door.

"Spenpal, wait..." Billy said, extending an arm, a much more serious tone in his voice now. He pulled Spencer around by his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, what's on your mind."

"Do you truly love me?" Billy asked, running a hand through his hair. Spencer's face lit up and a smile was painted on it in an instant.

"Of course I do!"

"But to what extent?" Billy started. "Because I did something that will haunt me, literally."

"I guess... I love you... Loads? What is haunting you?" Spencer asked, moving into the room and sitting on his bed in front of Billy. Billy sat next to him and sighed.

"I... Did something bad... But I just wanted you to be with me forever I didn't mean any harm..." Billy said, turning Spencer's head towards his own.

"What do you mean? What have you done?" Spencer asked, watching Billy closely. Billy hesitated. "Just tell me when I'm more awake bro, I'm going to get breakfast." Billy gripped Spencer's shoulder but Spencer wriggled out of his grasp and walked into the elevator.

"Wait you can't go down there!" Billy shouted, zooming for the lift. Spencer didn't listen and went down, walking into the kitchen to see His Mum, Dad, Shanilla, Jessica, Rajeev and Mallory crowded around a specific spot on the floor.

"That's weird, I didn't put on any of their gear this morning." Spencer thought out loud.

"Spencer! You're okay!" Jane called, and she flew to him at light speed, hugging him. Not long after, Billy came down and stood in front of him, looking down.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled.

"Sorry for what?" Spencer asked, confused. What was going on? Billy moved aside to show one of Billy's large amplifier's crushing Spencer's body, a pool of blood around his lifeless face. Spencer shook off his family and looked at his blue arms, his blue legs, his blue everything. "You... Killed me?" Spencer asked, looking up at Billy. Billy walked up to him and took his hands in his own.

"Look, I thought it would be for the best, seeing as how everyone close to you is dead... And I wanted you to stay with us forever." Billy said. Spencer just stared at him, and after about 10 minutes of silence, Spencer quickly leaned in and kissed Billy sweetly.

"Thanks Billy..." He mumbled. Billy embraced his body and Spencer hugged back. "I wanted to die the second I found out you were dead because... I love you." Spencer mumbled into Billy's chest through tears. Billy rubbed the kids head and smiled.

"I love you too, Spenpal."

* * *

**Maybe I'll write another dtmg fanfiction, who knows?**

**Bye guys!**


End file.
